


1

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Drarry, M/M, One-Shots, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Prompt: I know you often write Harry smoking but I was wondering if you ever thought of writing it where Draco didn't accept it? Could you? Something about him trying to get Harry to stop?A/n: Not beta'd. I don't personally have a problem with smoking. I often smoke when I drink, and I smoke a bowl every now and then - so the idea of not accepting someone because they smoke seems silly to me. It's a personal choice, and I don't think someone should step on someone else's choice. But, I'll give it a go? ~ kizWarning: N/a





	1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I know you often write Harry smoking but I was wondering if you ever thought of writing it where Draco didn't accept it? Could you? Something about him trying to get Harry to stop?
> 
> A/n: Not beta'd. I don't personally have a problem with smoking. I often smoke when I drink, and I smoke a bowl every now and then - so the idea of not accepting someone because they smoke seems silly to me. It's a personal choice, and I don't think someone should step on someone else's choice. But, I'll give it a go? ~ kiz
> 
> Warning: N/a

**Draco walked into the hous** e, he could smell the smoke from the upstairs office and knew Harry was more than likely pouring over something related to work, waiting for him to get home.

He took his time hanging up his jacket, before joining him upstairs. He gave a knock on the office door, peeking in and finding Harry turning towards him with a small smile, a cigarette between his fingers. He was leaning back in his chair, the back of his chair pressed to the window sill as he balanced on the back legs. The window was open and the ashtray sat precariously on the sill, mostly outside, he was putting the cigarette out as he looked towards Draco, "welcome home, love."

"Hi," Draco smiled, walking over to give him a kiss on the cheek, "how was your day?"

"Mm," Harry shrugged and wrapped both of his arms around Draco tightly, brushing his cheek against his back and taking a deep breath before sitting up properly so Draco could sit in his lap. "Fine, how was yours?"

"Good," Draco shifted on his lap, so he was sideways and brushed his hair back from his forehead. "What do we want to do for dinner tonight?"

"I've put something in the oven," Harry grinned, rubbing his leg, "and I'm chilling a bottle of Pinot."

"You're a gift, Harry Potter."

"I am," Harry agreed, giving Draco's shoulder a kiss. "You might never want to give me up."

Draco brushed his fingers through his hair again, softly, glancing towards the window where he heard a child laughing, watching the small boy running with a ball in hand, "Potter." He said quietly, watching the child until they disappeared into their yard.

"Yeah?" He was rubbing Draco's thigh, his eyes trained over the report he had been working on.

Draco looked down, watching him closely, "could I ask you something?"

"Always," Harry glanced up, sitting back in his chair again. "Something wrong?"

"No, no," Draco smiled, reaching out for the ashtray. He wrapped his fingers around the base and brought it into the room holding it between them, "have you ever thought of stopping?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow, in all of their years together - 5 of them, now, Draco had never asked him anything along the lines. He never said anything about it, except when Harry tried to give him a kiss on the lips that one time before he cleaned his mouth. Draco told him never again and Harry never did it again.

It wasn't something they did, tell the other person how to live. Tell the other person to stop. Draco tended to eat quite a few sweets, but Harry never commented on it - it was just who they were.

"Uh?"

"I was just wondering," Draco put the ashtray back on the window sill. "If that was something you've ever considered?"

"No, not really." Harry cleared his throat, "is it something you'd like me to consider?"

Draco lifted a shoulder, "merely asking, we've never talked about it before."

"I figured by now if it was a problem we wouldn't have moved in together?"

Draco chuckled, cupping his cheek, "I care about you, Harry Potter, I care about everything in your life and that includes your health." He bent slightly, giving him a short, soft kiss on his lips, "I know it would be hard but I wouldn't hold it against you, whatever happened, I would help you through everything if you did decide to quit."

"I don't doubt that," Harry grinned, giving Draco's leg a pat, "thank you?"

"I'll go check on dinner," Draco whispered before he stood and walked to the door leading to the hallway. He paused, looking back at Harry who was already focused back on the report he was writing. Draco stared at him a moment in silence, taking in the sight before him.  _His Harry_ , his Harry whom he loved no matter what.

Harry glanced up a few minutes later after he finished his report and sat back, immediately reaching for his pack of cigarettes, he paused. His hand hovered over the small red and white paper pack, the lighter resting over the top logo. He licked his lips, staring down at his vice.

 _I could always give it a try, who would that hurt?_ Harry thought before he grabbed it and climbed to his feet, dropping the pack of smokes in the trash bin beside his desk, before walking out of his office.

"Smells pretty darn good if I say so myself." He called, taking the stairs two at a time.

Draco's laugh met him from the kitchen, where he stood tucked into one of Harry's sweaters and a pair of jeans, bent over to look into the oven. Harry leaned against the frame of the opening to the kitchen, grinning, "always one to toot your own horn, Potter."

"Someone oughta." He winked when Draco glanced over, who returned the wink and stood with the pan in hand, "I'll get the plates."


End file.
